1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a longitudinal adjustment device for a folding automobile seat of the type having a longitudinally adjustable back connected to the seat by means of rods, and a locking device to set the back in the desired position of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When seats of this type are placed in proximity to the baggage storage area and are separated from said area solely by their backs, it is advantageous to be able to adapt to the storage area needs and and to increase the storage volume by folding one of the seats. When a seat of this type is in the driver's position, it is also advantageous that it adapt to the physiological characteristics of the individual. In both cases, it has been proven advantageous to modify the depth of the seat bed.